


Their Firsts, Our Lasts

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Last Kiss, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: A series of short(ish) scenes showing some of the first and last moments of Ace and Kurasame's relationship.





	Their Firsts, Our Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I have last written anything, but I hope you enjoy this.  
> This originally was only meant to be 1000 words or so, but I'm not sure quite what happened. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> I have lost a lot of my motivation at the moment, so I hope that this will help kick start it again as I have lots of ideas that I still want to write.
> 
> There are scenes of sexual content within this fic and have been marked as 'Start' and 'Finish' if you wish to skip past it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and if there is anything that you would like to see, leave a comment below.

 

 

The first time they saw each other was at blade point, after an explosive introduction. Ice blue eyes connected with shocked blue eyes with weapons drawn against each other.

 

Though they were on opposing sides of this one-sided fight, neither could deny the interest they held for the other. Kurasame managed to hide his reaction better, but Ace stood there sword resting harmlessly up against his throat, gaping at the man before him.

 

That first look was enough to start a series of firsts that continued to change their lives.

 

 

 

The last time they saw each other they were on the same side of the war.

 

Kurasame was their commander and had made the trip to their side of the battle to wish his subordinates, and more importantly his lover, good luck in their upcoming battles. He spoke softly and seriously to all of them, telling them to remember their training and to not get too cocky (he looked pointedly at Jack and Nine here) and to make him proud.

 

As they all dispersed into their smaller assigned groups, Ace remained behind to spend a few more moments with Kurasame. A harried call from his team beckoning Ace to hurry forced their moment short, and Ace headed towards them quickly, a last lingering look thrown over his shoulder towards Kurasame.

 

That would be the last time that he saw the man he loved.

 

 

******

 

 

The first time they held hands, it wasn't a romantic moment. Not really.

 

Kurasame was leading Ace through the busy marketplace towards where he had seen some new tarot cards that he thought the younger man might like, but the crowds were large that day and they kept getting separated.

 

Kurasame with his bigger body and vaguely intimidating aura did not have nearly as much trouble navigating the crowds, but Ace kept getting separated from the other man and soon became lost amongst the masses of people milling around.

 

When he finally noticed that he was alone, and that Ace had disappeared, Kurasame stopped to look for him. Finally spotting a flash of blond hair standing on a crate looking around, Kurasame quickly made his way over towards the other. Once there, he quickly grabbed ahold of Ace's hand so that they would not get separated again.

 

With a bright blush, Ace just hoped that Kurasame didn't turn around any time soon.

 

 

 

The last time they held hands Kurasame knew it would be for the last time. He also knew that Ace did not have this knowledge.

 

Kurasame could see the slight confusion lingering in the back of Ace's eyes as Kurasame gripped his hand as though his life depended on the contact (for Kurasame it felt like it did, for as soon as he let go......)

 

Kurasame wanted to hold the smaller man in his arms and never let go, but they were in the middle of their last encampment before the front-lines and there was decorum that they needed to observe. They had said what they wanted in the ways of worry and love before they had parted earlier that morning, and this was as close as they were willing to go in potentially crossing the line publicly between commander and subordinate.

 

As Ace turned to join his group, he gave one last squeeze to Kurasame's hand, holding it for as long as possible before the distance between the two became too great and the contact broke. Kurasame's hand lingered in the air, held out towards Ace for a moment more, before once more dropping to his side. His fingers curling into a fist, as though to hold onto that last lingering warmth that was left behind.

 

 

******

 

 

The first time Ace hugged Kurasame, it was awkward and uncomfortable and totally unexpected on both their parts.

 

Completely unaware of the other man's reputation and not having been warned by his siblings to avoid him, Ace trustingly followed Kazuza down to his office for a 'check-up'. Upon entering the secret room, Ace was set upon by the other with a knock out gas and hit the floor soon after.

 

It was to the scene of his best friend injecting random substances into one of his students (just a student nothing more, no matter what his head and heart wanted) that Kurasame walked into. He had been coming down to ask his friend if he wanted to join Emina and himself for lunch, but ended up glaring the other man into the corner and lifting Ace into a bridal carry and storming from the room.

 

Flagging down another of the Class Zero students to find out the whereabouts of Ace's room, Kurasame carried the unconscious cadet there. Halfway to his room, Ace started to stir, blue eyes cracking open to see the stern face of his commander above him as he floated above the ground. Thinking it was yet another of the dreams that had been plaguing his sleep lately, Ace felt no shame in winding his arms around the other man and pulling him close, tucking his face into the spicily scented neck.

 

The startled intake of breath was enough to alert Ace to the face that he was not in fact dreaming, but was being carried down the familiar halls towards his room and clutching onto his commanding officer like a limpet. Chancing a look upwards, Ace saw startled blue eyes staring down at him.

 

With a startled yelp, Ace managed to throw himself out of the others hold. With a rushed and embarrassed apology, Ace raced off to his room leaving a confused Kurasame standing alone in the hall.

 

 

 

The last time the lovers held each other in their arms there was a sense of melancholy that filled the air.

 

It was the morning of the big battle, and both men held worry in their hearts for the other. Their morning began as usual with their normal morning routines, but instead of sitting on opposite sides of the breakfast table, today they chose to sit side by side. Their arms pressed tightly together as though they could not bear to part.

 

As they ate, Kurasame's arm sneaked around Ace's waist anchoring to his side tightly. For his part, Ace snuggled closer to his lover as the nibbled listlessly at the meal provided.

 

Kurasame's mind was in turmoil. This would be their last time together, his last chance to hold close this beautiful man that had become his whole world. He wanted to hold him close, imprint the feel of Ace into his body, mind and soul so that nothing could make him forget. He wanted to imprint himself into Ace as well, wanted to other to feel the imprint of him as he fought today so that he never felt alone.

 

When it was time to leave, Kurasame stopped Ace with a hand on his wrist, tugging the blond back into his arms. Ace willingly let himself be pulled into the other man's chest and held him just as tightly as he was being held.

 

He was a little confused as to why Kurasame seemed to be so desperate, but he found he could not blame the other as the last mission Ace had been involved with had ended with their entire class going MIA for over a week and an accusation of murder. So he embraced the other man, murmuring reassurances that everything would be ok.

 

They needed to leave the sanctuary of Kurasame's room and head down to the classroom to debrief, so they parted reluctantly. Ace left first to avoid suspicion, the lingering warmth of Kurasame surrounding him like a cloak of safety.

 

 

******

 

 

The first time that Ace and Kurasame kissed was quick and chaste and Ace was sure that he would faint from sheer embarrassment.

 

It had taken months for either of the pair to gather together the courage to ask the other out on a date, and it was only the threat of Emina and Kazuza threatening to take matters into their own hands that had spurred Kurasame to hesitantly approach Ace. Of course the answer was never in doubt, not that he had realised this.

 

Unable to leave Rubrum city due to the increasing amount of enemy activity lately, they had once again decided to walk through the markets and stop at a small cafe for lunch. This time they walked side by side, hands held and fingers intertwined. Ace would smile shyly up at Kurasame as the walked, and the stoic commander's mouth would tilt up at the corners in return.

 

Like a proper gentleman, Kurasame walked Ace back to his dorm room. Leaning forwards to give the younger man a hug goodbye, Ace misunderstood his intentions. Standing on the tips of his toes to reach, Ace leant forwards and pecked the uncovered lips of his boyfriend? Lover? Commander?

 

Eyes widening in realisation, Ace went to pull back when arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer again. Soft, chapped lips soon covered his again, and Ace melted into the contact. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was more than enough to convey their feelings to the other, and they both pulled back with soft smiles on their faces.

 

Bidding Kurasame a soft goodnight, Ace retreated into his room. After closing the door gently Ace leant against it. He raised trembling hands to his lips and touched them as though trying to recreate that amazing pressure of another's lips upon his own. Smiling happily, Ace made his way to bed.

 

 

 

The last time that they kissed, their lips clung together in love and affection. Their mouths pressed together and drew apart slowly as though neither could bear to break contact. Kurasame's lips parted, sucking lightly on Ace's bottom lip begging for entrance.

 

Willingly parting his lips for his lover, Ace moaned as Kurasame's tongue soon joined his own, twining sensuously around his, and stroking along the roof of his mouth. The taste of the other man heady and sweet, and all to easy to become intoxicated on.

 

Kurasame gripped Ace's hips tightly trying to draw the younger man further into his embrace, and Ace returned the gesture by winding his fingers through tousled blue locks. It took all of Kurasame's self control not to strip Ace of his uniform at take him back to bed, battle be damned. It was only the knowledge of the consequences those actions would have to stopped him from doing so.

 

With great reluctance, Kurasame pulled back so that he could place his signature mask over his face to protect it from further damage, when it was taken out of his hands. With flushed cheeks and a loving smile, Ace took the leather and metal and held it gently in place as he fastened the straps. Satisfied that the mask was fastened correctly and was comfortably settled against Kurasame's face, Ace gently tugged the man down by his shoulders to lay a kiss between his eyes.

 

Ace hid a giggle as best as he could behind his hand when Kurasame went crossed eyed following his movement. This last moment had lifted the mood in the room for a time, but it quickly became sombre again. The two embraced one final time, before they left the room.

 

 

******

 

 

The first time they slept together it was an innocent thing meant to be for warmth only. They had been sent out on a mission to Cetme and the freezing cold was getting to all of them. While the cadets all piled together into their tents, their commander as befitting his station had been given his own tent. As much as Kurasame was normally thankful for such measures, here in the cold it was not ideal and he lay shivering under as many blankets as he could find.

 

A sudden blast of cold air hit him in the face when the flap on his tent was unzipped and a bundled up figure carrying a blanket crawled their way in, quickly zipping the flap back up before approaching him. With a shiver, the figure laid their own blanket over the shivering Kurasame and climbed in under the pile causing Kurasame to yelp when frozen skin touched his own very slightly warmer flesh.

 

Cursing Ace, for who else could it have possibly been but his lover, for his frozen skin, Kurasame held him close as their combined body heat finally started to warm their frozen bodies. Along with the extra blanket, the heat of another person soon had Kurasame's shivers dying down, and the tight hold he had on Ace became less about warming himself up and more about just holding him close.

 

Breaking the silence between them to ask why Ace had decided to leave his tent to brave the snow storm outside for a visit, Kurasame couldn't help but feel thankful. Ace huffed out a reply that he couldn't possibly leave Kurasame to deal with the cold on his own and wake up to a lover coated in ice, making the older man choke out a small laugh.

 

Kurasame thanked Ace quietly as they settled down to sleep, warmth finally blanketing the pair as they wrapped themselves around each other. Ace's head nestled under Kurasame's chin, his hand held over Kurasame's steadily beating heart, legs tangled together. Slowly, Ace's eyes drifted closed until steady breaths proclaimed that sleep had claimed him. With a soft kiss upon the tousled blond hair before him, Kurasame followed him into the realm of dreams.

 

 

 

The last time that they slept together, Kurasame stayed up all night watching over Ace.

 

He traced the lines of his lovers' face, from the top of his tousled blond hair, skimming past fine blond brows and down a slightly upturned nose. His eyes lingered on the parted pink lips, before he reached out a finger to trace their outline softly.

 

The gentle touch to his lips pulled Ace back into the waking world, hazy blue eyes staring back at his lover confusedly. A quiet apology and a quick kiss to his forehead soon had Ace settling back to sleep. Kurasame wasn't sure when he feel asleep, but if he could be allowed to fall asleep with Ace as the last thing he saw, then he would be happy.

 

Ace isn't sure what woke him the second time, but this time Kurasame's sleeping face filled his vision. Not wanting to wake the other, and knowing just how light a sleeper Kurasame could be, Ace merely lay there watching him. His eyes traced over the lines of scarring burned deep into the flesh of his lower face, but not once had he felt disgust for the markings. They were and had been a large part of what made Kurasame into the man he was today, and he loved that man.

 

It had taken a long time for Ace to convince Kurasame of this fact, and even longer for him to convince him that he didn't have to cover his face when not in battle. In the end though, with love and care, Kurasame had braved the world without his face covered and had found that what he was expecting was not what happened. In Rubrum, scars where a part of life, no matter how big or small.

 

The fine lines there were caused by stress and worry that normally crinkled Kurasame's forehead, were smoothed out in slumber leaving the older man looking years younger and oddly vulnerable. Looking out the window towards the brightly shining moon and stars, Ace prayed to anyone who would listen that they would never be parted. That tomorrow they would be right here back in this place together.

 

A star fell from the sky as he finished his prayer, and Ace smiled knowing that someone had listened and that all would be alright.

 

 

*** Start ***

 

 

The first time they had sex, Ace was an inexperienced virgin. He blushed and stuttered when he told Kurasame, fearful that the other man would not want him anymore. His fears were soon laid to rest when Kurasame held him gently and promised to go slow, that they would learn together what worked for them.

 

Standing before the older, more experienced man, Ace could not help but envy Kurasame his confidence as he stood naked before him. Ace clutched at his clothes nervously, what if Kurasame didn't like what he saw? Would he leave?

 

With gentle hands, Kurasame tugged Ace's hands away from his body. With a soft smile, he led Ace towards the bed, telling the younger man to hop in. Then to Ace's confusion, he walked away. In panic Ace watched as he walked towards the door, surely he wouldn't leave naked would he?, but fell back onto the pillows in relief when all Kurasame did was turn off the lights.

 

Soft padding footsteps approached the bed once again, and Ace scooted over to make room for the other man. A warm, firm body pressed up against his and Ace sucked in a choked breath as he felt the proof of Kurasame's arousal press against him.

 

Hands gently stroked Ace's face and sides, occasionally creeping up his belly and chest making Ace moan. Lips pressed gentle sucking kisses against his mouth and his throat, and nibbling bites on his ears and shoulders.

 

It wasn't enough! Ace wanted, no _needed_ more! With a frustrated sound, Ace grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, moaning happily into the easily captured lips as their bare chests pressed together. He grabbed Kurasame's teasing hands and placed one of them on his chest and the other just under the waist band of his pants.

 

Kurasame took no time to take advantage of Ace's new-found confidence and things progressed quickly from that moment on. When it came time to prepare Ace, Kurasame took his time. Talking the over-excited young man through the process and trying to get him to relax to avoid injuring him. By the time Kurasame finally worked his way into the tight clutch of Ace's body, they were both panting heavily, neither able to last long.

 

Ace stuttered out an apology to Kurasame, who's only response was that next time it would be even better. He laughed at just how red Ace turned when he heard that, but he noticed that amongst the stuttering and words babbling from Ace's mouth, not one had been a refusal.

 

 

 

The last time that Ace and Kurasame had sex was the night before the battle between Milites and Rubrum. Although they knew that they should rest, that they shouldn't be doing this, not least because they were commander and subordinate, they could not deny themselves this.

 

They barely made it into Kurasame's room before Ace found himself pressed up against the door being kissed fiercely and passionately. The edge of desperation the he could feel from the other man, matched his own and he returned the touches and passion equally. Ace wrapped his legs around Kurasame as they continued to kiss, pressed as tightly together as possible each trying to get closer and closer, wanting to almost become a part of the other.

 

They finally managed to make their way to the bed, clothes being shed haphazardly along the way. By the time Ace's back hit the mattress his shirt was undone and his pants and underwear were thrown somewhere on the floor. Kurasame was in a similar state of undress, though he had not the time not the inclination to fully remove his own pants opting instead to push them down his thighs.

 

Their naked arousals pressed together, pre-come pouring out and helping with the friction as they thrust frantically against each other. It wasn't long before Ace's legs were thrown over Kurasame's shoulders, mouths connected greedily, and three of Kurasame's fingers thrusting harshly into Ace.

 

With a growl, Ace pulled back only to demand that Kurasame hurry, before pulling the man back down to devour his mouth again. Pulling his fingers out, Kurasame used the left over slick to coat himself before plunging fully into his demanding lover. Ace howled in ecstasy as his prostate was struck, one leg falling to wrap itself around Kurasame's waist to gain more leverage.

 

Holding Ace's other leg up, Kurasame kissed and bit and Ace's neck as they moved together frantically, both reaching for the peak that was just out of reach. Adjusting his stance slightly, Kurasame used his free arm to take hold of Ace's neglected length and pump it in time with his thrusts.

 

Ace screamed as he came, his release coating his stomach and chest, passage tightening almost painfully around Kurasame pulling his own climax from him. Releasing Ace's trapped leg, Kurasame rolled them both over so that Ace lay panting on top of his chest as they basked in the aftermath.

 

Later that night when the moon was high and their minds where still mostly coated in a sleepy haze, they came together again. This time it was slow and sensuous. None of the hurried movements of earlier, but still holding the same amount of love and passion as before. Their lips clung together as they panted lightly, bodies pressed so tightly together it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began.

 

Whispered confessions of love filled their air replacing the demands for _harder, faster, more,_ as they moved together slowly. Kurasame held Ace's face in one hand, the other placed on his hip to help plunge deeper into the younger man trying to burn himself into his very _soul_.

 

Finger tips brushed over lips and eyelids, kisses whisper soft placed on flushed cheeks, the love prominent in the air as they curled up beneath the covers wound around each other with not a single inch of space between them.

 

Outside the stars began to fall.

 

 

*** Finish ***

 

 

The first time Kurasame told Ace that he loved him, it had slipped out before he even realised he was saying it. They had been dating for only a short time, and he had been worried that it was too early for such confessions. But as he stared down into Ace's shocked face, Kurasame realised that he didn't want to hide how he felt anymore. Who was to say when it was too early to tell someone that you loved them? Especially in these troubled times when the next time Class Zero was sent out could be the last time they ever saw each other.

 

Although the sudden confession had shocked him, it didn't take long for Ace to break into a wide, beaming smile and return the sentiment. With a relieved laugh, the two embraced each other tenderly, the sudden intimate moment being broken when the rest of Class Zero started hooting and hollering at them. Nine even had the gall to send a wink at the commander, while King made an 'I've got my eye on you' motion towards him.

 

Brought back to reality, Ace and Kurasame realised that they were still in the middle of a training session, surrounded by 'enemies'. The sudden confession had come from Kurasame when Ace had flown in from the side to prevent his commander from being 'killed'. With flushed and happy faces, they quickly got back into the training session, with only mild ribbing from the rest of the cadets present.

 

 

 

The last time Kurasame told Ace he loved him, Ace could only listen in terror and heartbreak as his commander's wispy, breathless voice spoke to him over the COMMS.

 

In the aftermath of the Eidolen summoning, Kurasame felt himself fall face first towards the ground. With no strength left in his body to save himself, Kurasame soon felt himself land heavily, head jarring upon impact and the COMM in his ear to switch into the broadcasting mode.

 

He lay gasping for breath, Kurasame hallucinated an image of Ace coming towards him with arms open in welcome. His face was lit with a smile and filled with so much love that Kurasame couldn't help but speak those words back to him.

 

“I love you Ace.” With those words, his vision took him in his arms and everything else was lost to Kurasame. His consciousness sinking down into the dark confines of death's warm embrace and he knew no more.

 

Class Zero were shocked when their COMMs buzzed with an incoming message, they were sure their commander should be in the middle of his own fight currently and any extra instructions that he might have had for them had been relayed at the last checkpoint. When those last gasping words rang through and into their ears, as one they turned, shocked, towards Ace. His face was ashen, and tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard that last gasping breath and then nothing.

 

Moments later none of the cadets could quiet remember what had happened, and why they were staring at a tear stained Ace. On Ace's part, he couldn't remember why he was crying, but somehow he knew that he had just lost someone important.

 

 

 

 

The last time that Ace said I love you, Kurasame had been dead for weeks and he wasn't even sure who it was that he was confessing his love to.

 

He lay upon the hard ground of the tower, bloodied and broken surrounded by the bodies of his dying classmates, friends, _family._ A feeling of terror nearly overwhelmed him, trying to steal the last of the air that he struggled to pull into his lungs, when a feeling of _calm, warm, love,_ surrounded him and settled him.

 

A vision came to Ace's mind then. That of ruffled blue hair, eyes the blue of glaciers and a scarred but beautiful face. He didn't think that he knew who that man was, but he could not deny the feeling of love that welled up from deep within him. It seemed as though the other man was waiting for him, so Ace reached out his hand hoping that he could have just one more moment with him.

 

A warm hand enclosed around his, and the words burst forth from his mouth.

 

“I don't know who you are stranger, but I love you.”

 

The stranger smiled warmly at Ace, and drew him further from the real world. A small hidden smile curved Ace's lips as the stranger took him away from the pain and despair left for him in the real world.

 

 

***Epilogue***

 

 

The sound of heels clacking against the broken stone floor, echoed around the destroyed tower. A lone dark haired woman, slowly making her way forwards. The sight that met her eyes was not a new one, though distressing all the same. Each and every one of her children lay broken, bleeding, _dead_ , upon the floor before her; the body of the self proclaimed Judge lay slain before them.

 

Closing her eyes as she listened to the lingering voices of the spirits left behind, she could not help but notice that there was another presence among her children. One that she was very familiar with, though she hadn't realised that this cycle Ace had become so close to them. She searched for them, quickly finding the pair hiding in the corner, reuniting in death as their memories of one another flooded back to them once again.

 

Although all of her children wanted many things for themselves, (for this endless fighting to stop, for this to be the last cycle, for Emina to love him back...) they all put aside their own wants to beg their mother for their brother's happiness.

 

 _Please_ they begged. _Please just let them be happy together. Don't tear them apart just when they found each other again._

 

And she listened to them. She gathered their spirits together, even Kurasame's, and with a wave of her hand she started a new cycle of life. This cycle however she would not interfere, she would let her children grow and find happiness and live their own lives. She even gave Nine a running chance at being together with Emina, by making the woman younger this time around.

 

Machina and Rem were still together, but Izana did not lose his life as there was no war being fought. Their village did not get destroyed, but the call of magic and training called to them still and so they all left together.

 

And to make sure that Ace and Kurasame could find happiness together again, she made sure that they remembered this past life and all of their first and last moments together. As they found each other in this new life, Ace and Kurasame couldn't help but thank her for this second chance at love.

 

Standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, Arecia heard their heartfelt thanks travel to her carried by the wind. With a smile, she lifted her hand and with a swirl of magic, disappeared.

 


End file.
